There are well-known problems in extracting light from LEDs formed in semiconductor structures such as Gallium Nitride (GaN).
For GaN LEDs, it is well known in the field that to grow thick and highly conductive p-type AlInGaN layers is difficult especially compared to that of n-type layers. Thus, typically the light emitting area, typically quantum wells (QW), is no more than 500 nm from the top surface. Commonly, devices are used in a flip-chip format so that light exits through a polished transparent sapphire substrate. The light emitted is isotropic and reflects off the top surface which is co-planar to the QW. Consequently, the angle of reflection is not altered at this interface and thus the reflected angle is not deliberately modified to be lower than that of the critical angle at the device interfaces.
Light generated at the quantum well in an LED structure is emitted in all directions. When the light reaches the boundary of a GaN or sapphire surface there is a change in refractive index of the material. If the light ray reaching the interface has an angle within an “escape cone” it will be partially emitted from the device. There are small Fresnel losses which change with angle so not all the light is transmitted. As the angle of incidence approaches or exceeds the escape cone, light will be reflected back into the device and may be absorbed as heat. For a GaN-air interface the critical angle is only 21°, 24° and 25° at the wavelengths of 365, 450 and 520 nm, respectively.
Gallium Nitride LEDs have been demonstrated previously and are commercially available. LED structures can be top emitting or can emit through a transparent substrate or have the substrate removed to emit at the semiconductor interface. Most commercially available LEDs are planar structures. Previous near parabolic structures in Gallium Arsenide are well-known and have been reported with a flat top to the structure but within a limited parameter space (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 7,518,149 B2, which is incorporated herein by reference). Use of sloped sidewalls of micro-LED devices for improved manufacturing and increased light extraction has been demonstrated by the University of Strathclyde (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 7,598,149 B2, which is incorporated herein by reference).
However, prior art devices have a number of limitations. Prior art involving the etching of parabolic shaped structures on micro-LED devices has been demonstrated in a configuration applicable to a Gallium Arsenide structure. For Gallium Nitride devices, the quantum well is typically only ˜0.3 to 0.5 microns below the top surface. In this configuration a flat truncated top would result in a small useable active area for optimal light extraction and consequently the need to manufacture a very small light emitting volume in comparison to that of the overall structure. There are practical limitations to the mesa height for such structures and consequently the fill-factor for the active region becomes negligible to enable efficient extraction. Integrating a hybrid shaped transparent structure on the top of the device can resolve these issues and provide further flexibility as a parabolic design may not necessarily be the optimum shape.
It is an object of at least one aspect of the present invention to obviate or mitigate at least one or more of the aforementioned problems.
It is a further object of at least one aspect of the present invention to provide improved LEDs and micro-LEDs with improved light extraction.
It is a further object of at least one aspect of the present invention to provide an improved method for manufacturing LEDs and micro-LED arrays with improved light extraction.
It is a further object of at least one aspect of the present invention to provide an improved method for providing a pattern programmable micro-display.